(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
As a fixing device that is included in an image forming apparatus and fixes a toner on a recording medium, a fixing device is known that includes a fixing roller and a pressing roller and further includes an external heating unit that is provided to be set in contact with the circumferential surface of the fixing roller from the outside of the fixing roller and heats the circumferential surface.